When 2 Worlds Collide
by lil labro 31
Summary: The Cullen's move to a differant place and take Seth with them but the town has a strange secret. Seth finds the one he has been looking for this entire exsistance but he cant protect her in the secret hour. Sorry bad at summaries and also this is my first fan fic so pleas done be so harsh thank you all credit to original owners. Also like to credit my amazing beta MulanHua! :) 3
1. Chapter 1 both

Moving day

Piper

In this little town of Marquette Michigan there's not much happens here. Like ever. So when a new mysterious good look family moves to town you hear about it pretty quick.

But there was something odd about this family's presence. My family wants nothing to do with then they are all weak. But not me, I want to visit them but my mother refuses. So being noisy like I am I decided to find out about them. So tonight i am going to use my midnight time to find out what was different about this family.

New places

Seth

Finally get out of that rat hole town of Forks, across the country to Marquette another tiny tiny town. It took forever to get my mother to let me go with the Cullen's she only agreed if I continued my studies at Marquette senior high school. lucky me this town is so small they don't even have a reservation with a proper school. I'll be happy here I i finally stop being reminded of my fauther everywhere I go. And maybe I'll understand the grange scence of erngency to come here ever scence Jake told me the news of the move, I hope I find out soon.

At least I get to see more than the rain. Now I see mostly snow.

The day we arrived I had a warm welcome. I saw an ice skater just down the street form our new was so elegant, graceful, and beautiful. I thought she was like the Cullen's, until I saw the jerkiness of her human body.I still sensed something strange and supernatural about her. I couldn't explain it.

I'll hopefully get to meet her soon and find out what so strange about our new neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2 Piper New niegbors

The new neighbors

I saw them all of them they had a lot of stuff and a lot of family members.

I was skating alone before my little brother got home I wanted to test a new move I practiced during my hour when gravity is different for me. Sadly gravity works during daylight I fell a few times before I nailed it in perfect timing to cause that's when I saw the entire clan none of them seemed to notice me except one boy he looked native and around my age but tall and muscular the opposite of me. Short, scrawny, white little Piper. Unlike my favorite cousins Jessica Day who has red hair blue eyes and tall but who moved to Oklahoma. Without her tho I wouldn't be alive today without her knowledge of the midnight hour and the creatures within it.

The darklings evil ancient creatures that used to roam the world feely during to daylight but humans scared them into the shadows where they had to create an hour for them to live in where the world is frozen except the for the lucky few who may roam this hour with these creatures. And I am one of them!

Each midnighter my cousins town has a different power a seer one who reads lore more than likely has glasses and can see things like steel that has not been touched by darklings so it has the effect to hurt them still, a mind caster who can read peoples thoughts along with manipulate daylights minds, the math person where power words become instantly in her mind along with mathematical equations and the flame bringer a darklings worst night mare that's what my cousin is she brings modern technology into the otherwise ancient hour technology scares and kills darklings and slithers( slithers are like little assistances to the all-powerful darklings) lastly a jumper/flier that's me I can basically fly but it is technically like gravity is different for me it barely works for me during my hour. Though I love my time where I get to do anything it gets lonely I get to do nothing there is no one with me in this hour.

Tonight at my midnight time I decided to pay a visit to my new neighbors down the road and I got the biggest surprise ever I saw what looked like red eyed darklings hunting a back pack of deer all different all beautiful with razor sharp teeth accompanied by 2 of the biggest wolves I have ever seen one dark brown who seemed to have a strange connection and want to protect the small elementary sized darkling and a smaller but still massive wolf sandy brown colored wolf. At first I thought they were strange darklings that I've never seen before then I relied that they were frozen with the rest of the daylighters. mortified and paralyzed I discovered they were not regular daylighters but they were the biggest threat to our existence I have ever seen so scared I flew far far away to figure this out and get this nightmare out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3 invisable intruter

Invisible intruder

We went hunting as a family the first night we got home the Cullen's were famished and Jake and I needed to run and stretch our legs it was amazing not hearing Leah's bitchy voice in my head I felt free except for Jake but all he thought about was Nessie so I was ok with that Nessie was cute.

The Cullen's were hot on the trail of a huge pack of deer there sent was everywhere it was like nobody ever hunted here ever. It must have been around midnight when a sent appeared out of nowhere and a few hesitated but Jasper and Nessie changed course instantly and followed but they lost it seconds later as if it flew cause several meters away it dropped down and disappeared again this happened till it was at the house down the street where I saw the graceful skater earlier this made everyone stop and examine the scent of the invisible one it was human we had to restrain Nessie and Jasper for they wanted to attack the sweet scent of the human for being caught off guard while hunting. We rushed back home to figure out what's going on.

"Did anyone recognize the sent?" asked Carlisle

"No never "

"Maybe be it was just a past sent from our neighbor exploring?" asked Rose

"No," Jake and I said at the same time "the sent was definitely fresh and it appeared out of nowhere"

"It was defiantly human" said Emmett

Alice gasped she was having a vision Edward tensed then a look of confusion crossed their faces.

"Alice what did you see?"

"An odd world we were frozen and the world was blue even the moon nobody and nothing moved except,"

"Except who Alice?"

"Our new neighbor but she wasn't human at least I don't think she was she was flying "said Edward sense Alice was in shock

"This wasn't the future it was the past." Said Alice

This is strange I've never seen anything like this we need to see if she's a threat but we can only send one she's frightened easily" Edward declared

"well ill go :)"Said Alice we all said no she might scare her and she isn't the right age

Then everyone looked at Seth. And Seth looked at the ground "Why do I have to find out who the intruder is what if she tries to kill me?"

Cause you r the only one going to school tomorrow and you are in her grade and well she will trust you she did smell human after all." Said Edward

"How will I even meet her?" said Seth

We will take care of that just some sleep you have school in the morning." Said Edward

You too young lady." Said Jake and Bella at the same time

"Awe" said Nessie and marched to bed

I fell asleep quickly and dreamed of the graceful skater who was a possible threat but still it was the best dream I've ever had.


	4. Chapter 4 Piper Morning

Morning

I have some crazy dreams ask any of my friends they tell you how many of my crazy weird dreams they have been In they are crazy but this one tops the cake. I was in the most beautiful field of forgive me not's and a ring of trees around it completely isolated and in comes the sandy colored wolf but it's not just a wolf it keeps changing between the human and the wolf and then it rushes toward me with a crazed look in its eyes and instead of running away I run toward it instead of away like a normal person the wolf opens its mighty jaw and I smile like a cycopath and snap I wake up sweating and panting.

I had to walk to the bus stop as every day but this time it seemed as if it was -30 degrees out wouldn't be surprising here I'm was used to being alone at the bus stop I talk to myself or just slide on the little patch of ice always there but today there was another person there.

The hottest man I've ever seen or technically boy but he didn't look it he was tall really tall 6'3 is my guess maybe more native muscular black hair brown eyes and a chiseled face like it was etched out of stone. So beautiful I had to turn my head to the ground to not risk him to see my normal face.

As I got closer the cold faded away like a heat radiated off of him I wanted to get closer and have the heat wrap around me like a glove but I was scared. Then the most beautiful velvet voice broke my thoughts with a simple "Hey I'm Seth, who are you?"

I had to look up and see the dazzling face who was now staring at me so intensely I had to look down again. He kept staring at me I guess he expected an answer.

"Piper" I say

I must of mumbled or whispered or something cause still silence I look up bad idea he looked as if he saw me turn into a giant soul sucking monster look of shock then he composed himself and asked for my name I again and I repeated and he held out his hand I looked down and didn't grip it. If he was offended he didn't show it he just kept staring at me and then started explaining his life like I asked for it but all I did was lessen as if my life hung on to it I wanted to be closer to this mysterious stranger to know everything about him and never let go of him.

'So I'm Seth as I said and I and my cousin Jake moved here from forks with our friends the Cullen's who homeschooled unlike me are obviously. We just moved down the street and I'm 15 and going into freshmen year at Marquette senior high hope to see you there and that everyone there is as beautiful as you." That made my face turn a beat red as a tomato and look up to see him smiling the brightest smile ever I looked into his eyes to see if he was blind or something he wasn't but he had beautiful eyes. And that's when the bus came. I sat down next to my friends and the first thing Ashley said is "Piper who's the hunk?"

That poised me off for some reason I was never that mad in my life I didn't like it though gritted teeth I said "Seth" sensing my anger that was the end of that topic but I looked around and saw everyone staring at him it put me in a bad mood pretty quick.


	5. Chapter 5 Seth sift in gravity

Sift in gravity

Seth

I woke up this morning positively beaming I could not stop smiling from my dream last night. There was the ice skater from yesterday but this time she was sparkling and laughing and I was chasing her laughing I wanted to see her face to hear her voice to hold her and not let go. I kept fallowing my shining angel but I didn't know where she was leading me then she disappeared. I freaked out it was as if half of me was gone with her. I had to find her, I burst into a clearing that was pure blue and there was my angel and a 3 panthers circling her to attack I tried to run to her but I couldn't move I watched as the panthers lunged and woke up to her blood curdling scream and fell from my bed.

"Sleep well Seth? "Asked a voice I knew all too well.

"Yes Bella I slept just peachy you should try it sometime. " That caused an eruption of laughter I looked up to see the entire house in my room. "May I help you?"

"Naw it's more of what we did for you then Alice is going to play dress up." Said Jasper

Alice was literally jumping with excitement and I hate making her mad so it looks as though I'm her dress up doll today. "So what did you guys do for me" I said while rubbing my hands together.

They handed me paperwork it had my schedule for today and all my information and also a lot of information that had nothing to do with me. "What is this?"

"Well the first pile is all the information for your transfer that u need to bring to the office and your schedule and here's the surprise you're taking the sophomore class biology first hour." Said Edward

"What I'm not smart enough for that class especially half way through the year why did you do that?"

"Cause you might not be smart enough for it but Piper is so you have the exact same schedule as her and if all goes well and you do your job well you will invite her over to meet and so Edward and I can get a feel for her mind and emotions" said Jasper

"Yeah can't wait for my play date shouldn't I meet her first?" I asked

"Well I can tell you two like each other at first sight" is all Alice was able to say before she and Edward burst out laughing

"What's that supposes to mean?" I Asked feeling left out on what's going to happen in my own life.

"You'll find out soon now its dress up time you'll thank me for this later" said Alice

As I was getting my hair gelled I look at the information on Piper they had everything starting from when she was born to the grades she got yesterday.

"How did they get all this information?" I asked Alice

"OH I don't think you want to know that just read it's really interesting" she said

That made me strangely mad at that and I have no idea why.

"Oh calm down Wolfe and read your going to need all that she has problems trusting since her parents got divorced when she was young and that twice there were medical problems in her life that were painful and the doctors had no idea what to do poor thing" Alice said

So I decide to start reading and Alice was right it was really interesting she is really athletic with all the sports she played first dance then tee ball then basketball for many years now volleyball she has ADHD and a trust issues I hope she will trust me odd thing to hope since I never met her but still. All these things were running though my head as I walked to the bus stop with her coming soon behind me her footfall were so graceful and silent I wasn't sure she was actually there till I heard her shaking and shivering I wanted to run to her and wrap her in my arms and never let go witch was so weird since I never seen her face the Cullen's seemed to have purposely left out pictures of her.

"Hi I'm Seth who are you?"

Then she looked up and I saw he gorgeous green eyes and dropped to my knees afraid that the floor would fall though as I felt my center sift and now connected me to her in every way humanly possible.

I have imprinted.

She must of told me her name and though I was weird cause all I was doing was staring at her like an idiot her face was to the ground and I desperately wanted to see her face again to breath in her sent to gaze at her beauty I asked her again what he name was just to hear her voice again.

"Piper" said the most beautiful angelic voice I ever heard that's when I went into a short rendition of my entire life and she finally looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes and I got a good look at her curly light brown hair small face and pale skin almost as pale as the Cullen's but not quite. She was so small and delicate and breakable I dint want anything to come near her or harm her she was barely 5 foot is my guess and petite. Is all I got to find out before my life story was over and the bus came she sat with her friends who made a comment that mad her mad witch then made me growl and then I shut up because people were staring and neither her or I seemed to like that but the entire ride I couldn't get my eyes off of her she was so beautiful when we got off at the high school she started shaking once again I ran to her hoping to take the edge of the col her and was still freezing though so I asked if her hand was still cold.

"Yeah" said my angel so I took her hand and her face lit up as if it was her happiest moment then we made our way inside and her entire mood changed her luscious green eyes went into slits she hissed at the bright and she but her hood up I didn't like to see her so unhappy she thanked me and sent me on my way to the office and hoped that we had classes together I know we did I smiled and left her on her way the second I did I wish I hadn't.


	6. Chapter 6 daylights Caitlin

Daylights

Caitlin

Hiss I hate this time daytime blab I can't read anything its too bright way too hard to read unlike my lore by the way I'm a seer if you didn't figure out yet. Stupid daylights so simple minded they aren't hunted every night by the creatures who haunt the night the secret hour, for 3 months now me, James, Maddie, Auzzy and Hannah have been hunted by slithers and darkling's for reasons we are unable to understand but each night they get closer to killing us.

But last night Auzzy a new voice as we were running from the darkling's headed toward Harvey and tonight we are going to find who they are and hopefully they will know more about this time than us, back to reality uggg.

Why does this blasted building have to be so bright egg at least the daylights can detect my fearsome dislike for them and stay away except one weird daylight she always squints her eyes like she hates the light like me and the rest of us but seems cool most of the time. Except when she talks about daylights like were equal and or something makes me sick sometimes mostly like today typical Piper talking about a daylight that she fell for so I tune her out. I think we should eliminate all the simple minded daylights they don't really need to be here In my opinion. Then it would me and the other midnighters and we can have fun in the midnight time like me and my twin James we used to have fun in the hour just me and him it was a vast wonderland for us to explore but everything changed when the flame bringer came. Hannah new she the name of her power because she heard a darkling call her that but she didn't understand it cause fire doesn't work in the midnight time or she doesn't understand why all the darklings want her dead.

Auzzy said the new voice is sad, free spirited, and knowledgeable also lonely I would like to find out all there knowledge and become a true seer and lead the group in battle against the darklings in revenge. Piper noticed I stopped listening to her and her daylight guy problem and turned all her attention to the new guy a daylight obviously, the one she was talking about none the less; but there with a strange feeling about him Piper seemed really into him through and he was into her with a possessive even and I can't tell what's different about him I'll have to ask Auzzy to peek inside his mind later and hers. I get a strange vibes from him like fear from him and I need to find out why.


End file.
